villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Asher Forrester
'''Asher Forrester' is one of the five playable protagonists in the 2014 episodic Game of Thrones. Asher Forrester is described as a bogeyman within his own home, his family fears him do to his unpredictable personality and his past harm he has done on the reputation on house Forrester. He was voiced by Alex Jordan. Codex The Codex is the description of the background of the Asher Forrester and the other characters within the game. The Codex gets updated as the player character story arc continues. Asher had always been a rebellious youth – brawling in taverns, sleeping with whores, and finding ways to raise his father’s ire. But his life took a dark turn when, at age seventeen, he fell in love with Gwyn Whitehill, the eldest daughter of his father’s bitter rival. Bloodshed ensued and Lord Forrester faced a grim choice: go to war, or exile Asher across the Narrow Sea. He chose the latter. Asher remains in Essos to this day, living as a sellsword, trying not to think about the life he left. Character biography ( villainous choices) Asher Forrester is many characters within the game describe mentally unstable man with a thirst for fighting and killing. Asher solves his problems with fighting over talking or trying to find an understanding he is also quick to react to violence when he notices someone he cares for he being abused as he beat a bully nearly to death that use to torment his Younger brother Ethan Forrester, under normal circumstances this would be considered a heroic act since he was defending his brother but the bully that Asher injured was merely a child who was about the age of eight to ten years old. Even though Asher is a violent fighter, Asher has a scene of humour. Asher enjoys irritating his enemy's during battle by trash talking them or humiliating them during the fight, but this can be strategy during battle so the other warrior becomes frustrated losses the ability to think clearly. Asher is a skilled fighter and arguably the post powerful swordsman in House Forrester, his most common used weapons are a hatchet that was forged by his family and a sword that he found in essos. In in the city of Yunkai a former slave town, after the slave liberation, in the land of Essos. Asher works as a sellsword capturing anyone with a hight bounty on their head such as a former slave masters. Asher works alongside his friend Beskha a female mercenary that shares Asher's love for battle, killing, drinking, and whores. Asher is hated by the other sellswords in Yunkai for his unspecified actions in the past. When Malcom arrived in Esssos to give Asher the news of his brother's death and the current state of House Forrester. Asher decided to return home to Ironrath and bring back an army of sellswords to slaughter House Whitehill for taking his family's land. Gallery AsherForrester2.PNG AsherForr.PNG Asher3.PNG Trivia *Writers of the game describe Asher as the "Big Bad Wolf" character. *Asher is the last member of House Forrester to be introduced as every member of house Forrester an appearance in the first episode of the game, while Asher was introduced in Episode Two: The Lost Lords. External links *Asher Forrester on Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Barbarian Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassins Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Vengeful Category:Outcast Category:Brutes Category:Remorseful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Provoker Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Liars Category:Dark Knights Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Perverts Category:Related to Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Scapegoat Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:In Love Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutilators Category:Vigilante Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Warlords Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Insecure Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist